All Things New
by Googz333
Summary: Complete! X-over w/ Power Rangers Zeo. Barry Allen thought he was going into the speed force to serve his penance. However, when he shows up in 1997, he realizes that something is terribly wrong. What if the speed force needed him to fix one last ripple effect from Flashpoint? What if some thing, or someone, was still messing with time? Barry/Iris, features Kim and Tommy from PR.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: CW and DC Comics own the Flash. Saban owns the Power Rangers.

Author's Note: As soon as season 3 of the Flash ended, this popped in my head. I realize that some people may not be fans of the Power Rangers and are wondering why this isn't in a crossover section. Mainly, this category gets way more traffic.

All Things New - Chapter 1

*Miami, FL – May 2017*

He dreaded this moment. For nearly two decades, he kept himself from coming to grips with the fullness of reality. It was bad enough for Tommy Oliver to be dumped publicly by the woman he loved. The one he thought he would spend the rest of his life with. But being here, in a place where the life and vitality that captured her essence was totally absent, was sobering. And worse, it felt like it wasn't supposed to be. Almost like time had been changed, destroying what was supposed to be. Tommy leaned down to gaze more closely.

 _Kimberly Hart_

 _Beloved Daughter. Trusted Friend._

 _February 14_ _th_ _1979 – July 23_ _rd_ _1997_

"I'm sorry it took me so long to see you, Beautiful," Tommy confessed.

*Central City – May 2017*

They were devastated. They had achieved victory. Iris was safe. Savitar was dead. The dream wedding was on.

And then it wasn't.

In a blink of an eye, the mood shifted from overwhelming joy to utter shock, if not downright despair. Barry was gone. The Flash, never to be heard from again. According to the speed force, he reached his finish line.

Iris couldn't stop crying, and the rest of the group didn't know what to think. They all wandered into the main part of S.T.A.R. labs, quickly finding seats either on some of the chairs near the computers, or on the hard, cold, sterile floor.

"How could... why..." Iris could barely get the words out, finally breaking a silence that threatened to never break.

"I don't know, baby," Her father, Joe West, sadly replied, slowly placing his arm around her to console her.

"Cisco," Harry, the Earth 2 version of Harrison Wells, interrupted. "Did Barry have his suit with him when he entered the speed force?"

"No, man, didn't you see him go in?" Cisco replied, frustration seeping into his tone.

"I did," Harry responded gruffly. "Look." He pointed over to where his speedster wardrobe typically rested, only to find that the mannequin no longer held the Flash's garb. Cisco marvelled, blinking his eyes, wondering if it was simply his mind playing tricks on him.

"How..." Cisco quickly stood up and quickly observed it, only to stand amazed.

"What is it, mate?" Julian Albert asked.

"I don't know," Cisco replied. "Harry, is it possible that the speed force magically whisked away the suit?"

"Maybe... I mean, I've never seen it do that before, but..."

"But what?" Cisco asked.

"The speed force appeared as Barry's mother, told him he needed to enter it, and needed a prisoner for the past year or so, right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Joe interjected.

"The speed force has never needed a prisoner. It never needed a speedster to occupy it before this year. Before..."

"Flash point," Cisco finished his statement. "Maybe... maybe..." Before Cisco could complete his thought, he scurried to his computer and started typing and clicking. "The suit is still here."

"Ok, so maybe we misplaced the suit..." Iris weakly spoke up, but Cisco cut her off.

"It's here, but it's not."

"Come again?" Joe asked.

"It's still on this earth... but if it were, it would still be here. The coordinates..." Suddenly there was a loud beeping. "It moved. Miami, FL."

"Why..."

"I don't know," Cisco said. "But I think we need to get down to Miami and check it out."

*Miami, FL – May 1997*

Barry Allen had spent little time in the speed force before he landed on solid ground. He was surprised to see the red material of his "Flash" suit on his arms, rather than the black and white formal suit he had been wearing when entering the void.

"What the..." Barry muttered quietly. It was dusk, and he was in a back alley where no one could see him. He sped off and grabbed an old newspaper, bringing it back to the same alleyway. "May 10th, 1997." He read through some of the headlines, surprised to see some of the things he learned in his history classes. "Pan-global games, Power Rangers stave off attack in Angel Grove, Florida Marlin's star Gary Sheffield in a slump. I think I'm on earth one. But I went twenty years back. But why?"

He sat down and rested against one of the brick walls to mull over what had just transpired. "I don't understand. This has never been how the speed force has worked. I was supposed to be trapped in it, and if I was supposed to travel somewhere through it, it should have taken me to the same location but in a different time, or a different planet in the multi-verse. But, to take me to..." He looked back at the paper. "To Miami, twenty years ago in the past." His voice trailed off, silently pondering what he had been expressing out loud. He looked back at his suit, and realized he still had working coms and tech.

"Cisco, do you read? Cisco?" Nothing. "Should have known... technology wouldn't traverse time like that." He heard a police siren beginning to close in, presumably for a crime nowhere near him. Still, the last thing Barry wanted was to do was change the timeline yet again. "I'll figure this out later. I need to become less conspicious." He sped off and, regretfully, stole some clothes. A couple pairs of jeans, some shorts, underwear, and a few t-shirts and a pair of shoes. He also picked up a rather large hiking back-pack so that he could travel and store his suit, at least for the time being.

He was dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a green florida marlins t-shirt, with the hulking backpack thrust on his shoulders. He also heisted a few hundred dollars, from a local bank, which he hoped to return once he figured out what was going on. _'Hopefully this won't change the timeline too dramatically,'_ he thought to himself. He was walking along the city streets, thinking about what his next move would be, when without looking he ran into two people. All three of them fell down on the pavement, and took a moment to reorient to their collision.

"Oh man, I'm sorry guys," Barry replied, slowly making his way back to his feet, though his bag was still on the ground. He offered his hand to help the pair up, a tall, strong-looking male with dirty-blonde hair, and a petite woman with caramel-colored hair. They both were young, and wore U.S.A. jumpsuits.

"No problem, man," The young man said as he was helped up by Barry, flashing a smile to him. He helped the woman next to him to her feet, and as she got up, she noticed the massive backpack.

"What's with the hiking pack? You realize Miami is where you go for fun in the sun, not hiking the mountains, right?" She asked.

"Yeah... well, I'm kind of making a new start of everything," Barry fibbed. "Everything seemed like it was on the up and up, but I lost everything, now I'm trying to pick up the pieces."

"Oh my gosh, that's terrible!" the young lady replied. She turned to the young man she was with. "Ethan, we should help him while he gets back on his feet."

"No need, miss, I really should be on my way..."

"No, it's ok," the young man said. "There's an open room in the men's dormitory, we could probably swipe you in and get you a guest pass for at least a few days. They don't even check for a driver's license, which is a bit odd considering they have some of the finest athletes on the premises."

"I was going to ask, either you guys are really patriotic, or you must be participating in the pan-globals?" Barry was thankful for looking over the paper when he first arrived. The pan-globals hadn't been a major talking point in his history classes... only that they were disbanded due to declining interest.

"We are," he replied. "Ethan Abernathy, and this is my girlfriend Kimberly Hart."

"Barry Allen." He extended his hand to Kim, and they shook. "So, what are you guys doing in the games?"

"She's gymnastics, I'm track and field."

"He's probably the fastest guy here," Kimberly bragged.

 _'I'd hate to break it to her that he's slower than dirt... at least to me,'_ Barry thought to himself, biting his tongue so that he would let out a chuckle.

"That's awful kind, darlin, but we all know you're our greatest hope for the gold," he replied with a wide grin.

"I swear... I've heard that name before... Kimberly Hart."

"She was the biggest story of the trials last fall," Ethan explained. "ESPN, Good Morning America, the Today show, she's been everywhere. I'd imagine that's why you've seen her."

"Yeah, I bet that's it," Barry lied. "Look, it was good meeting you. And I really appreciate the offer to stay with you, but I'm not sure that would be the best idea..."

"And why not?" Kim pried.

"Well... I just wouldn't want to get you guys in trouble," Barry replied.

"Honestly, it won't be any trouble at all," Ethan replied. "We know all the security guys in the dorms, they'll be cool with it. At least stay there until you can come up with some next steps."

Barry pondered this for a moment. _'I don't want to change the course of their lives.'_ He thought. _'But, maybe I can lay low enough that being around them for a few days won't change much.'_ "Ok, I'll come with you. Do you mind if I follow you to the dorms now?"

"Not at all," Kim replied excitedly. "We'll have to show you all the sights. Have you ever been to Miami?" Barry shook his head. "Well, we can show you the beaches, the best coffee shops..."

"Slow down, babe, I'm sure Barry want's to catch his breath," Ethan interjected, but Barry chuckled at Kim's exhuberance.

"It's ok... you remind me of someone who I really enjoy," Barry commented, thinking of Iris before they started dating, how she always helped him get acclimated. Though, she focused on helping him socially, not with location. "Maybe we could stop somewhere to get some food before we hit the dorm?"

"Sure," Ethan answered, but seemed hesitant.

"Oh, I know the perfect place!" Kim shouted ecstaticly. "They have great salads and smoothies..."

"Oh... I'm not really a salad guy," Barry interjected. "And, I eat a lot."

"Like, how much are you talking?" Kim asked. "I mean, I think D'Angelo's has pretty big portion sizes..."

"I was thinking more like 'all you can eat buffet' type of places," Barry admitted. "One fixed price, lots of food..."

"Not great quality," Kim quipped.

"Actually, I could go for a big meal too," Ethan replied.

"Really?" Kim was shocked. "Don't you need to stay on a strict eating plan?"

"Nah, us runners need a ton of calories to have the right amount of energy for our races," Ethan replied. "And besides, not all buffet food is bad. There's a pretty good place down the street that makes ready-to-order sushi."

"Sushi?" Barry asked. "I'm in!"

"Eww, gross," Kim replied.

"Oh, come on darlin, it'll be fun," Ethan replied. The trio wandered off to the restaurant, where Barry enjoyed the company and fast friends. However, as they ate, and as found the spare room in the dormitory to stay in, questions continued to fill his mind.

 _'Am I getting too attached? Am I changing the timeline? Am I doing more damage? Why am I here?'_

What he didn't realize, was that he was there for a purpose. A purpose that would be revealed to him at a later time, to restore what had once been broken.

To be continued...

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!

\- Googz333


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Flash is owned by DC. Power Rangers is owned by Saban

A/N: For those of you who don't follow the Flash, speedsters can create breaches not only to other times, but to other universes within the multi-verse. This means that there are different earths, which is why Barry refers to some places as "earth 1" and "earth 2" and so on.

A/N 2: The title of the story is adapted by the song "All Things New" by Red Mountain Music

All Things New - Chapter 2

*Miami, FL, Present Day*

Cisco, Wells, and Julian arrived to Miami earlier in the day, and set out to where Barry might be. The signal of the suit was no longer picked up by their tech, but they had a lock on its location from the day before.

They took a cab and told the driver the coordinates, gear in tow. They were surprised when they arrived at an old grouping of dormitories near an old athletics facility. They paid the cab to wait for them, and he obliged, though was surprised when he started seeing them pull out some of their high-tech gear out of their bags.

"Julian, can you go into those dorms and see if anyone has seen Barry?" Cisco asked.

"I can," he replied. "I've got his picture on my phone, we'll see if that helps." He ran off into the dorms.

"Why the dorms?" Wells asked.

"I don't know, Harry," Cisco replied. "But the last coordinates I have for Barry are in there." The pair waited for a few minutes outside, with Cisco and Harry calibrating some equipment.

"Bad news, guys," Julian shouted as walked back towards them.

"No sign of him?" Cisco asked.

"Not just that," He replied. "Those buildings are condemned. I checked with a couple of security guys over on the other side of the building, these old dormitories are marked for demolition in the next few days."

"Cisco, you think you use your powers, try to vibe him?" Wells asked

"I can try," he replied. As the trio were talking, they didn't notice that another man was there observing them.

*1997*

"Come on!" Barry yelled. He had run all the way to the mid-west, though he wasn't really sure which state he was in. He assumed it was one of the Dakota's, but either way, he was in a place where no one could see him trying to re-enter the speed force. He had been out there for hours, trying to get up to speed so that he could create a breach, one that could get him back to his own time. Or at least, back to the speed force, so he could get an explanation.

He had so many questions. Why was he sent here? Why wasn't he placed in the speed force prison, which he was meant to occupy now? Was his time being wrecked by the unstable energy of the speed force now that he wasn't in the prison? Was being sent back in time his prison? Would he ever see Iris and get married to her?

Each failed attempt to re-enter the speed force made it that much more frustrating and stressful, so much so that at one point he blacked out. He finally came to after a couple moments, and after grabbing some food and water from the backpack that he stole, he tried to think of some next steps. It wasn't long before he realized something.

"I'm still on earth 1. That means the same people are here, just twenty years in the past. I need to go find Dr. Wells." He sped off to Central City, and arrived at what should have been S.T.A.R. labs, Harrison Wells own research laboratory that he designed. (Of course, in his timeline, it wasn't Wells at all, but an imposter named Eobard Thawne, the Reverse-Flash, his arch-nemesis from the future. He had come back in time and, due to an unforseen problem, had to kill and impersonate Wells.)

However, when he arrived to the site, it was merely fields. "He must not have built it yet," he muttered to himself. He rushed off to find a phone book, and grabbed one quick and brought it back to the fields where no one was around. He found Wells' listing, and was alarmed to see that not only was he listed, but so was his wife, Tess Morgan.

"Oh no..." Barry realized. "Of course, how could I be so stupid. Wells isn't going to know anything about the speed force yet, because he isn't Thawne yet. Thawne killed his wife, killed Wells, assumed his identity," he rambled, running out of breath. "And that's three years from now." He paced for a few moments, and that sat down, trying to figure out what he could do to get out of this predicamint. "What I wouldn't give for Cisco to be here right now."

He took off his mask and sat down to think for a moment, and then sped off to change, so that no one would see his conspicious garb. He was back in one of his two pairs of baggy jeans, and another marlins shirt, and quickly went to the park. He was surprised by how different it looked. "They recently uprooted all this stuff and put in brand new equipment," he said to himself. "New playground equipment, benches... gazebos."

He thought back to the few times he had taken Iris to the park, and they rested under the gazebo before he had to be whisked into duty as the Flash.

"Barry, stick close to me honey," a soothing voice said behind him. Barry didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Mom," he whispered. While she didn't hear him, she did hear a young boy respond.

"Mommy, I can do these things all by myself," the young boy spoke. Future Barry turned ever so slightly to find his mother and himself as a young boy walking along a playground set. He remembered how his mother often took him there growing up. He loved the slide...

"I know, sweetheart..." Her soothing voice made Barry want to compromise the mission right then and there. He wanted to tell his mother that he was her son from the future, and to avoid her home the night she too was murdered by Thawne. But he couldn't. He couldn't make the same mistake that birthed Savitar into the world. He didn't dare cause another flashpoint. So he ran. He made sure he was out of sight, put his suit back on, and he ran. He ran as fast as he could, his emotions running so high from the sound of her voice.

After what felt like hours, he stopped running. There were tears in his eyes, tears of grief and sorrow. He desperately wanted to get home, yet he desperately wanted to tell his mother he was there. Why was he there? Why was he sent back in time?

"Tell me!" Barry finally screamed, hoping no one was around. "I was ready to serve you by climbing into the speed force! I was ready to sacrifice everything to save the ones that I loved. I'm done trying to change the past. Why am I here?!" He yelled to the heavens hoping for an answer. None came. He collapsed on the ground, tears forming in his eyes. "Why did you send me here?" He whimpered, his energy low.

After a while, he got up and walked around some. He had changed back into his normal clothes again, though he didn't think he would run into many people where he was. There weren't any nearby roads or signs, just fields one way and sand the other.

For a moment, Barry oddly felt like he was in the proper place. Alone, lost, forsaken. Maybe this was his punishment. His hell in the speed force. Maybe he was supposed to feel like he was in the past, and that there was some mission he had to accomplish, but without the proper resources. Maybe...

His train of thought stopped as his eyes caught a glimmer of metal signage. He realized there was a road up ahead, so he slowly made his way towards it. He stopped in front of it to read what it said:

" _ **Welcome to Angel Grove! Home of the Power Rangers!"**_

"Power Rangers... right," Barry said to himself. "If the year is 1997, then I think this is when they had the zeo powers... or was it the turbo ones... all I know is they haven't faced Astronoma in their epic battle to save the earth yet..."

"Surrender, human!"

Barry turned around to find a seven-foot, hulking machine standing in front of him.

"Tremble at my feet, for I am Protectron, and I serve the Machine Empire!"

"Right... Machine Empire, I remember reading about you guys," Barry smirked. "Zeo it is. So tell me, what exactly do you do?"

"I mess with time, and I'll keep all the citizens of Angel Grove in the same day over and over again. I guess, since you know my secret, I'll have to destroy you!"

"One problem with that," Barry smiled.

"And what's that?"

"I'm the Flash." And in the blink of an eye, he was clad in red, his identity concealed. "And you might mess with time, but I'm a man out of time."

To be continued...

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!

\- Googz333


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas in my head. Saban owns power rangers, DC owns The Flash

A/N: I hope to post the rest of this story pretty quickly. It's pretty much finished, I just need to edit it (this is one of the few times I wrote most of the whole story prior to posting it.) So stay tuned!

All Things New - Chapter 3

The Flash stared down Protectron, hoping that no one else would get involved in hopes of not changing the timeline. However, he stopped thinking of it once the monster shot beams of energy at the meta-human. Barry quickly ducked them, and then rushed it with his speed, landing a few hard strikes against the machine. However, they were hardly effective, as you'd expect for human flesh to affect hard, cold, metal.

"So... you're fast," The monster snarled. "Big deal. Super speed won't help you defeat me!"

"Trust me, I've got a lot of other tricks up my sleeve," Barry fired back. However, before he could, he heard something else.

"Ki-yah!" A group of voices shouted to the side. Six to be sure, all in different colors. "All right, Protectron, we've had enough of you messing with time," The red ranger said.

"Hey man," the Gold ranger said. Barry stayed focused on the monster, but the gold ranger repeated himself. "Hey, man in the red costume." Barry turned to see that the rangers were now focused on him.

"Who me?" Barry asked.

"Yes, you," The yellow ranger affirmed.

"You need to get out of here before you get hurt," The blue ranger added.

"Yeah, we appreciate that you want to help fight the bad guys, but you should leave that to those of us that have special powers," The gold ranger shared. Before Barry could chime in, the monster laughed, interjecting along the way.

"Oh, he does have powers!" The monster mocked. "He's called 'The Flash.' Barry just smiled.

"The Flash?" The pink ranger said quizzically. "That's almost as bad as most of the monsters that Rita and Zedd used to name."

"Come on kid, what's your power, turning on lights or something," The blue ranger joked. "Get out of here before you get hurt."

"It's ok, rangers," Barry replied, a bit of gleam in his eyes. "The name isn't for light... it's for speed." A spark eminated from his eye, and he quickly began to run in circles at top speeds, which shocked the rangers, though their helmets shielded their expressions.

Barry ran and ran and ran until he had cultivated enough static electricity, and then leapt in the air, and threw what could only be described as a lightning bolt at the monster. The bolt hit home, and it sent the monster flying to the ground, his circuits completely fried.

"What the..." The green ranger mumbled.

"So, as the crazy machine guy said, I'm the Flash, and I'm the fastest man alive," Barry said.

"That doesn't matter, because you can't stop the machine empire," a scottish-sounding robot came out from out of nowhere. "Orbus, give our friend some life. Around and around, and away you go!" The robot twirled a smaller robot around him a few times, letting him go just at the right moment. The smaller robot, Orbus no doubt, grabbed hold of Protectron, and began feeding something to him. Barry quickly realized that what happened next was something he couldn't help with: The seven foot monster became skyscraper sized.

"Huh... I'm not exactly sure how to stop that," Barry quipped.

"We've got it, Flash," the red ranger said. "Super zeo zords, power up!" The mammoth zords came and began to do battle with the resurrected machine, and quickly brought the zords together to create the super zeo megazord.

"This is incredible," Barry said to himself. "Man... what I would give to team up with these guys AND with Oliver and Kara."

"Who are Oliver and Kara?" A voice asked. Barry turned to find the gold ranger, who hadn't left to occupy a zord.

"They..." He tried to explain, vibrating his voice so that it would sound distorted. But before he could find the right thoughts, he decided instead to flee, and he sped off.

"Wait!" The gold ranger cried, but it was too late.

*Power Chamber – Outskirts of Angel Grove, CA*

"Why would he run off like that?" Tommy, the red ranger, asked.

"Maybe he's working with the machine empire?" Rocky considered.

"I doubt it," Jason replied. "I mean, he helped us take Protectron down."

"I also wonder if his appearing was what caused enough of a rift to alert us to the way Protectron was messing with time," Billy thought aloud. "It makes me wonder how long we were stuck in the continual loop."

"Do you think it's over with?" Kat asked.

"Hopefully," Billy replied.

"Zordon, do you know anything about this 'Flash' guy?" Tommy asked.

"NEGATIVE," Zordon's voice boomed. "RANGERS, WE MUST BE CAREFUL. I SENSE THERE IS MORE TO THIS 'FLASH' THAN WE KNOW."

"We'll be on the look out, Zordon," Tommy replied.

*Miami, FL – 1997*

Barry sped all the way back to Miami after the battle, mentally berating himself for what he had just done. He made sure he was alone in his room, and he noticed not only was he alone in the room, but that the dorm was relatively quiet. Many of the athletes were asleep, since there was an early practice the next morning. He sat down on his bed, took a deep breath, and looked ahead.

"I'm the Flash, the fastest man alive..." he spoke aloud to himself. "How could I be so stupid? It'll be a wonder if I don't screw up the future again." He slowly made his way over to the cheap-looking desk and placed the iphone he had on it, and powered it on. He took off his suit and put on a t-shirt and shorts, and picked up the phone, noticing it only had about 50% power left. "Soon I'll lose my last connection to you, Iris." A tear slid down his eye, wondering if he was ever going to see her again.

As he looked at the picture of him and Iris, he found himself reflecting over the past few years. For the longest time, he thought his fortune of becoming the Flash was amazing. It was a beautiful calling, in his mind. But it seemed like just when he saved his friends, his family, or the world, something else came to disrupt his life. He defeated Reverse-Flash, but the city was in peril, claiming the life of Ronnie Raymond, the original Firestorm. They saved Central City, but there was another evil speedster, named Zoom. They thought they defeated Zoom, only for him to murder Barry's Father. They kill Zoom, only to birth Savitar through Barry trying to change the timeline.

 _'Am I ever going to find peace?'_ Barry thought to himself. Suddenly, a blue portal opened up behind him, surprising the speedster. "A breach?" What was even more surprising was that someone new came out of the breach, and older man with graying hair, and somewhat stocky, muscular build. "Dad?"

"Hey slugger," Henry Allen replied. Barry's smile at seeing him faded when he realized what was really true.

"You're not my Dad. You're just a projection offered up from the speed force, aren't you?"

"Yes," Henry replied.

"Why am I here? Why did you send me back twenty years? I thought I was supposed to be spending the rest of my days in the speed force, what am I doing..."

"Patience, Barry," Henry replied. "I can't reveal everything yet, because we are still trying to figure out what happened."

"What happened?" Barry asked.

"Flashpoint did more than just bring forth Savitar," Henry replied. "Someone else is messing with the timeline, and we aren't sure who."

"What do you mean?"

"We're not sure," Henry replied honestly. "We've sensed a disturbance. Yet our time wraiths haven't been disturbed. We aren't sure who, or what, has disturbed the timeline, but we know that something must be reset."

"I thought you said that we can't go back and reset the timeline," Barry challenged. "Jay Garrick insisted that I couldn't keep resetting time without it breaking."

"Barry, he was right," Henry replied. "But we must reset this because if we don't, the past will continue to be trifled with. And we are confident that you can help us."

"In other words, this is my penance for screwing things up," Barry said sadly. "If I hadn't gone back in time to save my Mom, none of this would be happening."

"Slugger..."

"Don't call me that!" Barry yelled. "You may look like my Father, but don't you dare try to be him!"

"I'm sorry," Henry replied. "The truth is Barry, this is not penance. We brought you into the speed force to help you, not to harm you. Not to force you into penance."

"Then what?"

"We offer redemption," Henry replied. "Trust us, and you will be brought back to your own time. And, you will do much good.

"What if I don't want too," Barry replied. "What if I just want to go home, right now. Could I do that?"

"You could," Henry answered.

"And my family would be safe? Central City wouldn't be at risk?"

"Yes, your family would be safe, and Central City would not suffer another attack."

"Then I choose to go home," Barry demanded.

"Barry..."

"Don't! I've sacrificed, and I've fought, and I've..."

"I know, Barry. I know." Henry looked down, and then stepped to the side of the breach, offering to Barry passage into it. Barry grabbed his suit, and left his bag and the rest of the cash and clothes that he had borrowed, and quickly jumped into the breach, and it immediately closed.

The room stayed quiet for a few moments, darkness and quiet reigned. Then, another breach appeared, Barry re-entering the room. He looked back into the breach, staring intently into it.

"I'm free to go home. But I'm also free to save the lives of others. I'll find the one who's messing with time, and I will bring them to justice."

To Be Continued...

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!

\- Googz333


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. DC owns the Flash, Saban owns the Power Rangers

A/N: I'm having a tough time knowing where to put this story where it will gain the most traffic, so I'm going to tinker around. My guess is that I will put it in the Flash stories for now, until it's finished, and put it back in the cross over section. Just an FYI.

All Things New - Chapter 4

*Miami, FL – 1997*

"Thanks for letting me stay in your dorm, Ethan," Barry mentioned, the pair of them doing laundry in the basement.

"No problem, Barry," He replied. "I'm just glad we could help you out when you were in need. If you had shown up a month or two later, Kim and I would have been long gone for the games. As fate would have it, you showed up at just the right time."

 _'Fate,'_ Barry thought to himself, knowing full well now that his appearance in the past was no accident. But who was messing with time? And what would the repercussions be for him being involved in Kim and Ethan's lives? Or fighting alongside the power rangers?

"Did you hear me?" Ethan's voice cut through Barry's thoughts.

"What?"

"I asked if you wanted to join Kim and I for lunch?" He asked. "Though, if you come, we might want to find another buffet, considering how much you ate the other night."

Barry chuckled, knowing full well that they didn't expect him to eat THAT much sushi. "I can do ok without a buffet. I'd be happy to join you guys."

"Well, get your last load into the washer, and then we can walk over to the deli on South Street," Ethan explained. "It was where Kim and I had our first date."

"Sounds good," Barry said. He put the load of laundry into the washer, put his quarters in (well, not HIS quarters... he was still living off of his illegal loans from the bank), and they walked up the steps and out of the building. "Tell me, how long have you guys been dating?"

"Four months, as of last week," Ethan replied matter-of-factly. "We met at a banquet back in the summer, when all the athlete's came in for the beginning of training of the pan-globals. I fell for her instantly, her infectious energy, those brown eyes, her hair... just everything about her is amazing, right? So, I'm a forward type of guy, so I told her what I thought, and she said no."

"No?"

"Yeah, a very emphatic no," Ethan smirked. "Turned out she had a boyfriend back home. Tommy Oliver, had longer hair than she does."

"Wait, really?" Barry asked. "Man... I still can't get over styles in the 90's."

"What do you mean?" Ethan pressed, Barry realizing he flubbed on the quick statement.

"I just... you know, I bet people are going to look at us 20 years from now and think, 'man, what were they thinking?' Long hair on a guy? Baggy jeans?"

"I can agree with you on the long hair," Ethan replied, Barry thankful that he bought his explanation. "Anyway, even though Kim was against dating at first, we became fast friends. After a while, she just grew more and more disinterested in him, and I asked her what she really wanted. The next day, she told me she broke up with him and wanted to date me."

"Whoa, that's a quick turnaround."

"It was, but I figured it was worth a shot, even if I end up the rebound guy. A girl like that..." His thought trailed off as they saw her waiting outside the deli for them.

"Hey guys, I got us a table!" Kim shouted from across the street. They crossed, and Ethan gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Hey you," she said affectionately to Ethan. "Hey Barry!" She gave him a big hug which caught him off guard. Ethan grinned while rolling his eyes.

"See, she's amazing isn't she?" Ethan said to Barry.

"Huh?" She asked, as she let go of him.

"Barry was just asking me how we ended up together," He replied.

"Oh, well you wouldn't take no for an answer," she replied with a grin. "And a gal does like to be pursued, so..."

The conversation turned from their relationship to Barry and his relationships. He quickly told them that part of his coming here was losing all of his previous relationships, which of course was partially true. They respected his privacy there, and then steered the conversation to more friendly waters. Favorite hobbies, movies and TV shows they liked (this was really hard considering Barry had to think of things that came out more than 20 years ago!).

There was a lull in the conversation, and Barry finally asked a question he had been wanting to ask both of them.

"So, I read the paper the other day about these heroes out in Angel Grove, California," Barry started. "They're called the Power Rangers, I hadn't heard of them all that much, coming from a small town and all," he fibbed. He noticed that Ethan looked like he had been punched in the stomach. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, just that the paper has mislabeled those weirdos in spandex, once again," Ethan angrily retorted.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked. "I mean, from what I read, it seems like they've really done a number on some major threats."

"Yeah, and those major threats wouldn't be here if it weren't for those freaks showing up in the first place. It's the same with any 'hero,' really. They come into town to protect the city, and villains more powerful than they come to play."

"Ethan..." Kim tried to interject, but he continued.

"Hey, the power rangers defeated Rita Repulsa, out comes Lord Zedd. They defeat Zedd, out comes Master Vile. They defeat Master Vile, in comes the Machine Empire. It's their fault..."

"Ethan, maybe you should calm down," Kim quietly suggested. He looked at his girlfriend, and then looked down, and then looked back at Barry.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have lost my cool like that," he replied. "It's just, my Dad helps with disaster relief. He travels a bunch, and I lost so much time with him because of monster attacks, and because of the damage that their zords have done."

"I'm sorry man," Barry consoled him.

"It's ok," Ethan replied. "Look, I need to use the rest room, and then I should head over for practice," he got up abruptly and left the table.

"Wow... sorry, I didn't mean to offend him, I just was curious," Barry said.

"That's ok," Kim assured him.

"If you don't mind me asking, do you know anything about the rangers?" At that moment, Kim got quiet, and she stared down at her salad for a while, before Barry prompted her again. "Kim..."

"No, I don't," Kim replied coolly. Barry didn't know what to make of her odd behavior, but he decided best not too press too hard. They finished lunch and went their separate ways, with Barry heading to the Miami public library. There, he pulled up dozens of articles on the internet and on microfiche, trying to track down the power rangers.

"Maybe I need to head back to Angel Grove and just canvas the area," he thought to himself. "If anyone would be able to help me find the person responsible for messing with the timeline, it would be them," He reasoned with himself. He continued to look for them, he did a double-take at one of the stories coming out of Angel Grove.

"What the..." he said to himself. He looked more intently, just to make sure he read the headline of the story correctly. "Angel Grove's Kimberly Hart representing USA Gymnastics in Pan-Global games, to work with world renowned trainer Gunther Schmidt." Barry ran his hand through his hair in confusion. "She lived in Angel Grove? How would she not know about the power rangers?"

He put away all the archived materials, and made his way out of the library. "I need to find Kim. I bet the speed force put me here, in contact with her, so that she could somehow connect me to the rangers. They're the best chance I have. That means she is the best hope that I have."

To be continued...

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!

\- Googz333


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So, messing with the timeline might look a little different in this story versus the Flash television show. Characters might remember two different timelines vaguely, a liberty I took to make this story work a little better.

Chapter 5 - All Things New

*Central City – 2017*

Cisco rubbed his eyes as he stared at the computer screens in S.T.A.R. Labs. Joe West entered the command center of team Flash with a couple of cups of coffee from CC Jitters, and placed one on the console in front of the young super-genius.

"You look like you haven't slept for days," Joe said, the concern evident in his voice.

"I just don't understand it," Cisco replied. "The suit shouldn't have gone missing, but I can't find anything. I tried vibing, but nothing came up. No memories, no actual events, no trace of Barry."

"Maybe we overreacted to the suit missing, Cisco," Joe thought aloud. "Maybe we were just hoping against hope that Barry was out there somewhere."

"I just... there's still something that doesn't add up," Cisco replied.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked.

"So, I've been trying to research on the Miami area, right? The coordinates, everything, just to double and triple check."

"Yeah, so?" Joe asked.

"There are news reports that have slight differences in them," Cisco started to explain.

"Well, news reports would have differing degrees of accuracy and detail," Joe replied.

"It's not like that," Cisco said, frustrated that he was struggling to communicate what he meant. "I mean, I'll read one article, remember all the details, and then I'll go back and re-read it only to find that certain details have changed. But here's the kicker... I remember both sets of details."

"Didn't that happen to you when Thawne killed you in a different timeline?" Joe asked. The question sparked something that Cisco hadn't considered yet.

"Oh my goodness... Joe, that's it. That's why we can't find..." Before Cisco could finish his thought, an alarm blared throughout the facility. The pair looked at the security footage outside, but saw no one. "What the heck? Why would the alarms be going off if no one is there?"

"Hello?" A voice said from behind them. Joe turned around and pointed his gun at the intruder, who didn't flinch at the sight of it. Joe eyed the man, he was tall, about six feet, and muscular with short-spiked hair, and he wore a white shirt, blue jeans, and a brown bomber jacket over top. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I saw you in Miami over at some condemned dormitories," he said, pointing to Cisco. "I was looking into something from a long time ago, and... well, I've been trying to piece some things together. I didn't know where else to turn, and I wondered if you could help me."

Cisco placed a hand on Joe's gun, and slowly lowered it for him. "I'm not sure we can help, but we can try," he replied. "I'm Cisco Ramon, this is Joe West. Who are you?"

"Tommy Oliver. My ex-girlfriend was murdered 20 years ago, and they've never found her killer."

*Miami, FL – 1997*

Barry knocked on Kimberly's door, hoping that he would be calm enough to find out information without scaring her. _'Just act natural, Barry.'_ Kim opened the door, somewhat surprised to find Barry waiting outside her door.

"Barry, hi," she greeted him, though her typical warmth didn't shine through. "What brings you to the girls dorm?"

"Hey, I just, well, I had some time to kill, and I knew you got off practice earlier than Ethan, so I figured I'd swing by and say 'hey.' Do you mind if I come in?"

"No, not at all," she replied. She left the door open, and he came in and gently closed it. He observed the room carefully, noticing that it was a single room, small, with a double bed in the corner, a small closet and chest of drawers, and very few decorations. He noticed a few pictures, a couple of an older woman, presumably her Mother, and a few of Ethan, but not much else.

Barry noticed a desk with a chair at it as well, and sat down in the chair. "Boy, considering you're going out for the pan-globals, they sure don't give you the greatest accomodations."

"Well, while we are recognized in the media, we still are amateur athletes," she replied with an edginess to her voice. It was clear she wasn't in the greatest mood from earlier in the day.

"Hey... is something wrong?" Barry asked.

"No... nothing's wrong, why?"

"Well, I just, I'm used to seeing you all bubbly, and you just seem a bit cold."

"Well, you did drop by my home uninvited, so..." As Kim started to explain, Barry noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A couple of pictures buried under some paperwork and stationary. He couldn't make out everything, but he did find one helpful piece of information. "You know, on second thought, maybe this isn't such a good idea, maybe you should leave."

"Huh?" Barry asked, confused by her coldness.

"You heard me, maybe you should leave," Kim replied. "I'm not in a great mood, and we don't really know each other..."

"Kim, I'll leave if you really want me too, but I need one thing from you," Barry mentioned.

"If it's about the power rangers again, we have nothing to discuss. I know nothing about them."

"Really? Then why do you have a picture of them on your desk?" He pulled the picture from underneath, dragging with it another that fell on the floor. "Why didn't you tell me that you lived in Angel Grove for nearly your whole life, before moving to Florida?"

"Have you been stalking me?" Kim suddenly felt threatened.

"No... I just..." before he could explain, she ran out of the room, fear gripping her. Barry took a deep breath, analyzing his next move. "Maybe it's time I explain to her what's really going on." He ran, not with his super speed, but fast enough to catch up with her. "Wait, stop, hold on Kim."

"Let go of me!" Kim shouted, his hand on her arm. He let her go, but she didn't attempt to flee. Without realizing it, they were now in an alleyway close to night time. "What do you want from me, Barry?"

"All I want are answers," Barry replied. "I can explain, but it might be weird."

"Couldn't get weirder than some weird guy chasing me down that I just met a week ago," Kim shot back.

"Trust me, it gets weirder," Barry confessed. Before he could continue, they heard a loud clank behind them. Kim turned to see four or five men, all large, with chains, knives, or guns in their hands.

"Oh, great," Kim replied. "The sharks."

"That's right, honey," One of the men in the alleyway replied. "It's unfortunate that you and your boyfriend decided to get into a fight out here. Unfortunate for you, that is."

"If you guys don't want to get hurt, you better back off," Barry threatened as he moved up closer to Kim."

"What are you doing?" Kim asked, mortified. "Look, I could defend myself against these guys, I can't protect you too.

"What?" Barry asked, wondering how she could take on the gang by herself. The head gang member just laughed at both of their statements.

"You both want to take us on, on our turf? You must have a death wish."

"Last chance," Barry leveled. "Leave now." Kim, scared for both of them, got into a fighting stance, and inexplicably ran after them. "Wait, Kim!"

A gunshot rang through the air, and Kim was startled out of her attack. She looked down at her torso, trying to see if a bullet had hit her. Nothing. No blood. No pain. Nothing. She looked at the gang in front of her, and their eyes were wide. Confused she looked beside her to find Barry holding something in his hand. Realizing what it could be, her eyes also went wide. "Is that..."

"A bullet," Barry replied.

"But how?"

"Because, I'm the Flash," he said, and in the blink of an eye he disappeared, and then reappeared.

"What the..." She looked over back at the gang, only to see them all tied up, their weapons all set up in a pile across the way.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her. She merely nodded her head. "Then hold on." They sped off. They arrived in an abandoned warehouse outside the city limits, with Kim's USA windbreaker catching fire. "Oh, let me..." he patted her arm down, the fire dying down quickly. Kim shrieked a bit, and when Barry was done, she pulled off the windbreaker, a pink t-shirt on underneath. "You okay?"

"I don't know," Kim replied. "I... what are you?"

"It's a long story," He replied.

"I've got time," Kim retorted. "I don't have practice tonight, and Ethan has a late night ahead of him." He waited for a moment, before Kim continued. "Is your name even Barry Allen?"

"Yes... yes, it is. My name is Barry Allen. And I did lose everything, at least, I thought I did. I traveled here from the future."

"The future?" Kim asked.

"Twenty years from now, to be exact. The year 2017." He noticed that Kim wasn't all that freaked out by the revelation. "In my time, well, a few years earlier, early 2014, there was an explosion. It was a device called the particle accelerator. When it exploded, it mutated a number of people into what we call meta-humans, we have special abilities. And when that explosion happened, I was struck by lightning, giving me the ability of super speed."

"Hence, the Flash," Kim said, slowly putting the pieces together. "So why are you here?"

"Honestly, I'm not entirely sure. A year ago... well, a year ago in my time, I made a big mistake. I tried to go back in time to save my mother from a fellow speedster named Eobard Thawne. We called him the reverse-flash. In doing so, I messed up the timeline in ways that I didn't forsee. I tried to set everything back, allowing my Mother to die, but it didn't reset in the way we had hoped. And now, the speed force, which is the sovereign force over all speedsters, has sent me back to fix one more anomoly from my mistake. Someone else who is messing with time. But I don't know who."

"That's why you want to find the power rangers," Kim realized. "You are trying to find anyone who might be able to help you in your mission."

"Right," Barry replied. "The man who created the particle accelerator hasn't even conceived the idea yet, and there are no other meta-humans or speedsters. The power rangers might be the only ones that can help."

"I'd bet you they can," Kim replied. "Or, at least I bet I know someone who can."

"Really?" Barry asked, surprised. "How would you know?"

"Because, I was Earth's first Pink Ranger."

"Wait, you're..."

"I didn't want to say anything because Ethan is obsessively hateful of us," Kim replied. "And, honestly, I have a lot of painful memories right now. It's not necessarily fun for me to think about the rangers."

"Why is that?"

"The leader of the team is my ex-boyfriend," she confessed.

"Why would that matter if..." Barry started, but then realized why it would be so hard. "You still like him, don't you?" She nodded her head.

"I thought I was doing the right thing when I broke up with him. My life had changed, I wasn't a power ranger anymore, I lived on the other side of the country."

"And, if he's a superhero, he probably struggled to keep in touch, right?" Kim nodded, a tear sliding down her cheek. "Look, I don't mean to pry, but do you even like Ethan?"

"He's nice, he's charming... he's cute. And he pursued me. But..." She paused, looked into Barry's eyes, and then continued. "I think I've tried to forget my old life by trying to convince myself that this is really what I want. But I couldn't throw away those old pictures. The one of the original rangers... the numerous ones of Tommy and I. They've been on my desk for so long. I've been meaning to tear them up, throw them away, but I never can." Another tear slid down her face as she sat down on the cold, hard floor. Barry knelt down beside her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I can't imagine the pain he went through when I sent that letter."

"Letter?"

"I sent a letter to break up with him. It was Ethan's idea. I wish I never did it. I just can't imagine how embarrassing that was. I sent it to the youth center, where all our friends would be, and... ugh."

"Why not just talk to him?" Barry asked.

"Honestly... I don't know," Kim confessed. "I'm not sure I want to have to face the consequences of seeing his face."

"Sometimes, facing the consequences of our actions is what actually sets us free," Barry replied. She chewed on that thought for a moment, before Barry continued. "Look, you don't need all the answers now. But I do need your help. Can I count on you?"

"Yes, I will help you. As much as I don't want to go back to Angel Grove and see the pain I've caused Tommy, I know I need to help you. No... I want to help you."

"Thank you," Barry replied.

To Be Continued...

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!

\- Googz333


	6. Chapter 6

**All Things New - Chapter 6**

*Central City – 2017*

Team Flash assembled together, many of whom were confused as to why there was a random stranger in their midst. Tommy looked at the group, all ready filled in to who they were, who the Flash was, but he didn't know what Cisco was unaware as to why he had summoned the rest of the team.

"What's up Cisco?" Iris asked. "Is this about Barry?"

"Somewhat," Cisco replied. "I think I know why the suit is missing. Somebody's been messing with their time turner."

"What?" Wells asked.

"Harry Potter reference," Julian mentioned, Wells just looked at him odd. "You never watched Harry Potter?"

"Not from your earth, remember."

"Well, you should watch it when you get a chance.," Julian replied. "Malfoy in particular is great."

"Malfoy's a punk," Cisco said sarcastically. "Anyway, what I mean is I think someone is messing with time. "I think that's why Barry actually had to go into the speed force. And, somehow, I think it ties into your predicament," he said, pointing to Tommy. "Team, this is Tommy Oliver. His ex-girlfriend was murdered in Miami, FL. The exact same coordinates of where the suit was."

"Wait... you think Kimberly was murdered because someone is messing with time?" Tommy asked.

"No offense, Cisco, but that's a pretty loose connection," Joe replied.

"And an even looser theory," Wells added.

"Look... I keep seeing changes to the timeline. They're small, but I remember both sets of details. And, there's something else that I found."

"What is it?" Wally asked.

"Tommy was the red zeo power ranger, correct?" Cisco asked him.

"Yeah, I was," Tommy replied.

"Do you ever remember fighting alongside the Flash?"

"Mate, that's a ridiculous question..."

"No, it's not," Tommy interrupted Julian. "I have two different memories, but I'm not sure which one is real. There was one, where we defeated a monster on our own. We used a zord called the Warrior Wheel."

"Hey, that's a good name, warrior wheel," Cisco started, but then stopped, realizing it wasn't helpful. "Sorry. Continue."

"It's ok," Tommy replied. "I remember that day vividly, we were stuck in a time loop, that was the monster's special power. We had to destroy some crystal to wake us up, and stop the loop. That was always the memory."

"But..." Cisco prodded.

"But this past week, I started remembering it differently," Tommy commented. "We showed up to stop the monster, and there was a man in red there. I'll never forget what he said."

"What did he say?" Joe asked.

"I am the Flash, and I'm the fastest man alive." The faces of team Flash were astonished, except for Cisco, who typed furiously behind the computer screens.

"Look up at the main screen," Cisco projected. They did, and their look of astonishment did not fade. It was a newspaper headline.

" _ **Power Rangers Stop Monster with help from Mysterious Scarlet Speedster"**_

"Cisco, when was this article written?" Iris asked.

"May 14th, 1997," Cisco replied. "Barry is in 1997, and I believe the speed force has him there to change something from Flash point."

"But why would the speed force lie to us?" Wally challenged.

"I don't know," Cisco replied. "Maybe to not alert too many of us to a disturbance in the timeline? I think the only way we can know for sure is if Barry makes it back to us."

"Do you think it has anything to do with Kim's murder?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know that either," Cisco shrugged his shoulders. "Typically, I'd just chalk it up to coincidence, but I can't shake this feeling that you came to us for a reason."

"Why did you start researching her death now?" Wells asked skeptically. "Why not twenty years ago?"

"I..." Tommy started, but then couldn't come up with an answer. "I don't know. It was recent, where I just needed closure from the relationship."

"A relationship that ended twenty years ago?" Iris pressed.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but..."

"It's not crazy," Cisco replied. "Look, what if Kimberly was never supposed to die? It's possible that the timeline changes have altered Kim's destiny..."

"Cisco, a word?" Wells interjected gruffly. He pointed to an outer room, and the pair walked there and closed the door behind them. "Cisco, you have no idea what actually could be going on, you shouldn't be expousing these ideas as if they are fact!"

"Harry, I know that it sounds crazy, but what if he never investigated because there was never anything to investigate!"

"It's possible, Cisco, yes, but..."

"But what!?" Cisco yelled. Wells' face remained hardened, unphased by Cisco's outburst. "I'm sorry, it's just... I've barely slept, nothing has made sense, and finally I have a working theory..."

"I know Cisco," Wells replied, a hint of sympathy coming through. "Don't beat yourself up, you're doing all you can. Maybe you're right. But let's not get this man's hopes up. Maybe she died because of an altered timeline. Maybe she was always supposed to die. Either way, let's be sure."

"You're right," Cisco said. After a moment of quiet, Wells placed his hand on Cisco's shoulder.

"Go home, get some sleep."

"But..."

"No buts, I'll hold down the fort here," Wells replied.

*Angel Grove – 1997*

Barry and Kim arrived in Angel Grove, and quickly made sure to change clothes (Barry from out of his red suit, and Kim into another change of clothes after hers caught on fire again). Barry started to walk, but then stumbled a bit.

"You okay?" Kim asked.

"Yeah... I just need some food. The whole speed thing raises my caloric needs quite a bit."

"That explains your love for buffets," Kim replied.

"I wouldn't say I love them, they just serve a purpose."

"Well, where we're going, we can get you some food. And a smoothie."

"Oh, I love smoothies," Barry smiled. "Where are we going?"

"The place where the rangers always hang out, Angel Grove Youth Center and Juice Bar." They walked only a few hundred feet to enter the building, and upon entering, a wave of nostalgia came over Kimberly. They were barely in the main entrance when a tear formed in her eye. "Oh how I've missed this place."

"Kimberly?" A warm voice said to the left of them. They turned to find a portly gentleman behind the counter of the juice bar. His voice almost felt as if awakened her soul.

"Ernie!" She squealed, running up to the counter and nearly jumping over it to give him a hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Kimberly," the owner of the juice bar replied. "What are you doing here, aren't the pan-globals starting soon?"

"They are," she replied. "I'm just here to help a friend." She waved Barry over to where she was. "Ernie, this is my friend Barry. Barry, this is Ernie, owner and operator of Angel Grove Youth Center and Juice Bar. Almost every warm memory of my childhood has Ernie's DNA all over it."

"Oh, that's kind of you, Kimberly," Ernie replied. "So Barry, what brings you to town?"

"Well, I'm doing some research, and part of it has to do with the power rangers," he replied. "Can't really do that from Florida, so I figured I'd come here to check it out."

"Welp, if you need any help, let me know," Ernie replied. "I try to keep up to date, though, I'd imagine you're in better hands with Kimberly helping you." Barry could have sworn he saw the man wink at her, which was all but confirmed when he saw her blush. "Let me grab you guys some smoothies and sandwiches, it's on the house!" When he left to prepare the food, Barry whispered into Kim's ear.

"Does he know about you being a ranger?"

"I mean, he's not supposed too, but I guess if anyone would have figured it out, it would have been him. Surprising nonetheless."

"Some people are just good at figuring it out," Barry began thinking back to when Iris figured out that he was the Flash. She was so mad at him for not telling her. A smile crept on his face as he remembered the love of his life.

"Look out!" Kim's voice pierced through Barry's thoughts, but before he knew it, he was on the ground. Standing over him was a man dressed in red, with long hair. Barry was partly out of it at that point, realizing he was knocked out by the man.

"How could you bring him here?!" The man said.

"Tommy, you don't understand!" Kim tried to reason with him, but the man flung his arms up in the air, and walked out. It was the last thing Barry remembered until his eyes faded to black.

To Be Continued...

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!

\- Googz333


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - All Things New

"Barry, you okay?" Barry stirred from his unconcious state at the sound of Kim's concerned voice, and awakened to find Kim by his side, along with two other men.

"What happened?" He asked as he sat up. "The last thing I remember, was that we were getting free food from Ernie, and then I got all woozy."

"That's all you remember?" Kim asked.

"I think so... maybe a long-haired guy standing over me."

"That would be the guy that made you woozy," the man to the left of him said.

"What'dya mean?" Barry asked.

"Well, he kind of punched you out," the guy on the right answered him.

"Not that I defend his behavior, but I'm not surprised," the man on the left replied. "Kim, why on earth would you bring your new boyfriend to Angel Grove. You had to know that was going to mess with Tommy."

"Jason, it's not like that," Kim defended.

"Wait, that long-haired guy was Tommy?" Barry asked, his grogginess starting to wear off. "He's a real charmer."

"I promise, he's typically much sweeter," Kim replied.

"Kim, I don't think he's going to be sweet to this guy, if that's what you think..."

"Billy, this isn't the guy I wrote about in the letter," Kim defended again. "Barry is a friend, and he has some important business to do with a very prominent team of heroes." This statement brought a look of shock to the pair.

"Does he..."

"I don't know much," Barry replied. "But if you're a friend of Kim's, and you know which heroes she's talking about, you can take me to them. You could say I've worked with them before."

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked quizzically. Before he could press him further, his communicator gave its familiar six-toned chime. He looked at Billy, and then at Kim. "Do you trust him?"

"I do," Kim said. "He saved my life earlier today." This revelation instantly earned him more trust.

"Come on, let's get out of sight," Jason replied. They helped Barry walk out of the main part of the building, and then Billy made sure no one could see them.

"Where are we going?" Barry asked.

"To see the power rangers," Jason replied. "Billy?" He asked, seeing if they were all clear.

"We're good, Jason," Billy said.

"All right," Jason replied. "Barry, Kim, hold onto us." In an instant, the four teleported. They arrived in the power chamber to find the rest of the rangers assembled awaiting instruction. They all turned to find that Jason and Billy had brought Kim and Barry.

"Aye-yai-yai, Jason, why did you bring that person into the power chamber?" Alpha 5 asked.

"Yeah, why did you bring him?" Tommy asked. "Or maybe better yet, maybe I should ask Kimberly that. Didn't you do enough damage when you sent that letter to the youth center."

"Look... I," Kim stammered.

"Calm down, bro," Jason leveled with him.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Tommy lashed out.

"RED RANGER, PLEASE LISTEN TO YOUR TEAMMATE AND FRIEND!" Zordon's voice boomed throughout the space. Barry marveled both at Alpha and Zordon.

"Whoa... a fully functional robot, and... I don't know what you are, but..." Barry said while pointing to Zordon's energy tube.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Zordon asked curiously. "KIMBERLY, WHY HAVE YOU BROUGHT THIS YOUNG MAN HERE?"

"Zordon, I'm sorry that I brought him here... that I've revealed our identities..."

"Wait..." Barry interjected. "You all are the power rangers?"

"Well, all except me," Billy said sheepishly.

"Barry needs our help," Kimberly continued. "And I believe that only you, Zordon, and Billy can help him."

"Why would we want to help him?" The pain in Tommy's voice evident. "You two hurt me, remember! You hurt us, our team..."

"Tommy..." Kim said, but it was Barry who stood up to him.

"Oh my gosh, you're the guy who she broke up with? You're the leader of the power rangers? Really? Get over yourself."

"Who are you to..."

"No, who are you," Barry challenged. "If you were half the man that she says you are, you'd back off and be asking more questions. I get it, you don't trust her, and I get that. But she's not just your ex, she's a former ranger. And when a teammate says they have an urgent matter, I don't care how much you've been hurt, you listen. Because what they have to say could be the matter of life and death."

"No offense, but taking a lecture from you is the last thing I want to hear," Tommy shot back. "Kimberly, you were my world, and you both took that from me."

"No, I didn't, because I'm not her boyfriend," Barry retorted. "I'm a friend, that's it. But a friend that needs your help."

"Look, I don't want to interrupt this, but we were all called here because a monster is attacking Angel Grove, right?" Rocky asked.

"YES ROCKY, PRINCE GASKET HAS SENT LOUIE KABOOM ON A RAMPAGE. HE MUST BE STOPPED."

"We'll finish this when we defeat this monster," Tommy said coldly.

"I'm coming with you," Barry replied.

"Dude, are you out of your mind?" Jason said. "You have no powers, you show up uninvited, and none of us exactly trust you."

"Then let me earn it," Barry pleaded. "And let Kim earn it as well."

"No offense, but what makes you think you can help us?" Tanya asked gently.

"Like I said before..." In an instant, he spun around and had his Flash suit now covering his body. "I'm the Flash, and I'm the fastest man alive." The rest of the room was silent at his reveal, amazed that this was the speedster they had encountered just days ago. "Well... like you said, we have a villain to stop. Are we just going to stand here? Or we going to stop him?"

"We'll stop him," Tommy said, the edge to his voice beginning to dissipate. "Together."

The group teleported back from the battle, Kaboom had retreated before they could stop him. However, it was clear that Barry's presence was helpful in the midst of the fighting, often moving rangers away from blasts and strikes from cogs. There were few scratches and injuries to heal on this day.

The rangers demorphed, but Barry merely pulled back his mask, still standing in his red 'Flash' uniform. Tommy went over towards him, and shook his hand.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"Hey man, we're cool," Barry replied. Tommy looked over to Kim, who stood by Billy as they had watched the fight unfold over at the viewing screen.

"Kim, can you forgive me for how I treated you, and how I treated Barry?"

"Yes... I probably shouldn't introduce you to Ethan though," Kim said hesitantly.

"No... I... regardless of who your boyfriend is, I always want to treat him and you with respect and dignity. I think I just saw you together, he was whispering in your ear, and I was so blindsided by seeing you guys that I lost it. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Tommy," she said. She hugged him, and then whispered in his ear, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Tommy replied.

"So, Barry, what exactly do you need from us?" Jason interrupted the tender moment between Tommy and Kim.

"Long story short," Barry started. "I'm from the future. I'm from twenty years from now, and was sent back to find someone who is messing with the timeline."

"What do you mean, messing with the timeline?" Kat asked.

"Speedsters are able to open up breaches to both the past and the future," Barry replied. "I opened one a year ago, and through it, it allowed someone to come in and change things. That can have major repercussions. One change could altar the future drastically."

"So, if that's true, why did you come back?" Adam asked. "Aren't you changing the timeline just by being here?"

"Undoubtedly," Barry replied. "Look, I never said this was a great plan. But it wasn't mine. The speed force brought me here, and all I got from it was that I was sent here to stop someone. But I don't know where to go from here."

"Zordon, have you ever encountered the speed force?" Tommy asked.

"NO, I HAVE NOT," Zordon said plainly.

"Do you think it could have been that monster we faced together a couple days ago?" Jason asked. "He was messing with time, keeping us in the same loop day after day until you showed up."

"I don't think so," Barry replied. "Time loops don't really change time, they lull whoever is affected to not know what's actually going on around them. This would be bigger. The speed force doesn't try to make changes unless it has too."

"Barry, you have traces of the speed force on you, right?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I might be able to use some of our equipment to take readings on you, and then I might be able to calibrate to find other speedsters, or at least energy from the speed force."

"You can do that?" Barry asked.

"He's Billy, he can do pretty much anything," Kat smiled.

"While it may not yield any results, we can at least figure out whether it's a speedster or someone else," Barry said. "Thanks."

"No problem," Billy replied. "It's going to take some time though, you guys might want to get out of here.

"Sounds good," Barry replied. "I still need food... lots and lots of food."

"You too?" Rocky shouted excitedly. "I knew I liked this guy!" The rangers chuckled at the blue ranger's exhuberance.

"If it's ok, would you mind if we could stay in Angel Grove for the night?" Kim asked. "I'd hate to ask Barry to run all the way back to Miami and back. Besides, I'd kind of like to be back in Angel Grove for a couple days. I've missed this place... and I've missed you guys."

"Sure thing, Kimberly," Kat said. "You can stay at my parent's place, if you'd like. Tanya stays with us too, and I know we'd love to have you over."

"Yeah, I'd love to get to know you more," Tanya grinned. "We just can't stay up too late, we have that crazy calculus exam tomorrow."

"Don't get me started..." Kat rolled her eyes.

"I forgot the advantages of not being enrolled in high school anymore," Kim quipped.

"Barry, you can..." Jason started, but Tommy cut him off.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd stay with me. As an offer of both apology and gratitude."

"I'd like that," Barry replied. "No hard feelings about the punch."

"Thanks, man."

"Okay, so who's down for some food!" Rocky shouted.

To Be Continued...

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!

\- Googz333


	8. Chapter 8

**All Things New - Chapter 8**

The rangers, Kim, and Barry all sat in the youth center the next afternoon, waiting for word on Billy's new invention. Barry had spent all morning in the power chamber, getting tested by all the equipment, but from all accounts, Billy seemed very hopeful that he would be able to build a machine that could find elements of the speed force throughout the planet.

Until then, Kim and they swapped stories, but it wasn't lost on Tommy, Jason, or Barry that Kim was a little down.

"Kim, you doing ok?" Tommy asked.

"I... umm... it's about Ethan," she shared hesitantly. "Do you mind if I share about him?"

"No, it's ok," Tommy said, bracing himself.

"It's just... I tried calling him last night, and he was nowhere to be found. I got a call later from one of his teammates, and they said that he bailed on practice."

"Practice?" Jason asked. "Is he a gymnast as well?"

"Sprinter, the fastest guy I know... well... second fastest now," she corrected herself, giving a knowing look to Barry. "So, he's the best on the squad, one of our greatest hopes for gold, and he's a very hard worker. But apparently, this isn't the first time he's bailed. He's been in and out of practices for weeks now. I just don't get why he wouldn't tell me."

"I'm kind of surprised he's still on the team if he's missed that much time," Adam replied.

"I don't doubt that he's still on the team because of his talent," Kim admitted. "But it's just not like him." Tommy could tell that she was concerned, and that he was getting angry.

 _'Don't lose your cool, Tommy,'_ he thought to himself. While most people didn't notice the agitated look on his face, Jason and Kat noticed it and looked at each other, both concerned with what might happen next.

"So, Barry," Jason interjected quickly. "What's life really like for you?"

"What do you mean?" Barry asked.

"You know... you've had your powers for a while now. What's it been like for you?"

"It's hard," Barry confessed. "And when you have the power to turn back time, it's a tempting thing to go back and change things the way you want them. I lost my Mom, my Dad, and I thought I was going to lose my fiance, and each time all I wanted to do was go back in time and change it. With my mom, I finally gave in, only to realize I was changing the timeline in ways that could change everything."

"Oh man, that's rough," Tommy sympathized, his agitation fading. "So you saved your mom, only to have to relive her murder?"

"Yeah... not fun," Barry replied. "But I wish I hadn't taken the power into my own hands. It's that event that led me here, to be honest. If not for flash point, I wouldn't have to restore any timelines. But that's the price you pay for trying to play god."

"Man, I don't know about you guys, but there's no way I could resist temptation there," Jason admitted. "I'd probably want to change the past for something far less than that."

"Like that calculus test?" Tanya joked.

"Or when I was jealous of Jason when he came back to the team, I would have loved to have that back," Rocky confessed.

"Or a letter," Kim said without thinking, realizing quickly what she said and blushed. Tommy looked at her intently, and noticed that she started chewing her bottom lip. "Barry, you mentioned you had a fiance?"

"I do," Barry said, helping Kim quickly change topics. "I, um, I have a picture of her on this." He pulled out his iphone, and the teens all marveled at it.

"What is that?" Adam asked.

"This, believe it or not, is a phone," Barry replied. "The future you have to look forward too, where apple runs the world."

"Wait, really?" Kat asked. "All we use now is windows stuff."

"Trust me, apple is where it's at," Barry said. "Anyway, let me pull up her picture," he said scrolling through his photo album, where he got to a picture of the two of them. "Here we are." He handed the phone to Kim, and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh, she's gorgeous," Kim said passing the phone. All the rangers saw her and were stunned by her beauty. "What's her name?"

"Iris West," Barry beamed proudly. "My best friend for fifteen years, until I finally got out of the friend zone."

"Friend zone?" Rocky asked.

"Is that not a thing, here in the 90's?" Barry asked. They all shook their heads. "The 90's are weird, just saying."

"So, when I met you Barry, you said you lost everything," Kim started. "Did you lose her, too?" Barry's smile faded at her question.

"There was a speedster that wanted her dead," he replied. "His name was Savitar. It was my fault that he was after her in the first place. And I traveled to the future and saw her die. So we prepared for months to stop him from killing her. And we did. Another friend of mine sacrificed himself so that she could live. And we finally thought we would get married, start our life together... and then the speed force demanded that I come here."

"So, you'll see her again?" Kat asked.

"I hope," Barry replied. "When I came here, I thought it was to satisfy the speed force's need for a prisoner. To stabilize it. But it turned out that it was just a ploy to get me here."

"Hopefully, when all this is over, you'll be returned to Iris, and the timeline will be restored to whatever it's supposed to be," Jason replied. While he was talking about Barry, his eyes shifted to Tommy and Kim, wondering what the future might actually hold for them. He was brought out of his thoughts by a familiar six-tone chime. They all got out of their chairs, minus Barry, who had to be pulled out of it by Jason, and went to the locker area. Adam looked around and gave Tommy the all-clear, who then held up his wrist communicator to his mouth.

"We read you Zordon."

"RANGERS, TELEPORT TO THE POWER CHAMBER AT ONCE," Zordon's voice came through. "BILLY HAS NEWS ABOUT THE DEVICE HE WAS WORKING ON."

"Got it, we're on our way," Tommy replied. The eight of them teleported to the power chamber, Barry staggering a bit after landing.

"I'm not sure I'm ever going to get used to that," he replied.

"Could be worse, at least your shirt doesn't spontaneously combust after running at super speed," Kim quipped.

"Touche," Barry replied. "So, what's this about the device?"

"Well, I have some good news, and some weird news," Billy replied. "The machine should work." He handed it to Barry, it looked almost like a big game boy, with the screen tracking coordinates of where there might be traces of the speed force.

"What's the weird news?" Barry asked.

"There was a spike in activity within the past five minutes.

"Where was it?" Tommy asked.

"Miami."

"Of course..." Barry said aloud. "Why would the speed force drop me off in Miami, if not to put me in the place where the timeline issues would eminate from. How could I be so stupid."

"Hey man, don't beat yourself up," Jason consoled him.

"Yeah, it's not like there's a manual for how to handle situations like this," Tommy added. "Billy, can you sync up our communicators so that we can teleport down there?"

"Wait, what?" Barry stammered.

"What's wrong, Barry?" Kat asked.

"Look, I appreciate you getting me this far, but you don't need to go with me," he answered. "This is my fight, and..."

"It became our fight when you got us involved," Tommy interjected. Barry sighed at his comment, but Kim continued.

"If it's any consolation, I was going to suggest that we all go together anyway," Kim replied.

"Kim, you don't even have your powers," Barry argued.

"Hey, once a ranger, always a ranger," she countered. "Besides, it'll be good to fight alongside my friends again." She glanced at Tommy quickly before looking away, slowly chewing on her lip. The glance didn't go unnoticed, but no one brought it up at that moment.

"It's settled, then," Jason concluded. "You're stuck with us, whether you want us or not."

"Okay," Barry smiled. "But be warned. If this is another speedster, we need to really be on our guard." They nodded.

"All right, it's morphin time!"

"Zeo Ranger I, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger II, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger III, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger IV, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger V, Red!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

At the same moment, Barry speedily put on his Flash suit. "I have to say, this is a pretty sweet team-up," Barry replied. "I loved you guys growing up." Tommy nodded, and then looked at the rest of the team. Jason grabbed hold of Barry and Kim, and they all teleported to the coordinates. They arrived in what looked like a makeshift laboratory.

"What the..." Barry started. He looked around at the desks, the computers... all of it. "This can't be..."

"What is it?" Tommy asked.

"I know this layout... This is S.T.A.R labs."

"What?" Tanya asked.

"It's where my team and I operate out of," Barry replied. He looked over at one of the desks to find blue prints. He picked them up, and he gasped a moment later.

"Barry?" Kim asked.

"They... they're plans to build a particle accelerator."

"The thing that gave you your powers?" Adam asked. Barry nodded.

"Only one person could do this," Barry said.

"Right you are, Flash," a voice said from behind them. They all turned to find a figure hidden in the shadows. He stepped forward, and Kim let out an audible gasp.

"Ethan?" Kim asked, recognizing her boyfriend.

"Hi Darlin," he replied. "It's good to see you again, Flash. Or should I say, Barry."

"I don't, I don't understand," Kim stammered.

"This isn't Ethan," Barry answered. "Are you, Eobard Thawne?"

"I told you, Flash, that you would pay for flash point. Remember what I said to you, Flash?"

Barry shook his head, looking intently at his longtime enemy.

"Now who's the villain, Flash? You are... because your selfishness is going to cause the deaths of your new friends!"

Before Barry could respond, Ethan streaked in and out, and was no longer in the room. And neither was Kim."

"Oh my gosh, where's Kim?" Barry asked. Tommy ran out of the building, the rest of the team warning him not too. He got outside, but was quickly slammed to the ground. He rolled onto his back, and looked up to find Ethan dressed in a similar looking flash costume, but in yellow.

"You must be Tommy Oliver, the poor boy I stole Kimberly from," Ethan cackled. He knelt down by him, staring into his helmet. "I'm going to finish what I've started, and then, she's going to die." Before Tommy could do anything, Barry streaked past, causing Ethan to flee.

"You ok?" Barry asked, helping Tommy up.

"Yeah," he said. "But we gotta get Kim back. Otherwise, he'll kill her."

To Be Continued...

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!

\- Googz333


	9. Chapter 9

**All Things New - Chapter 9**

*Central City – 2017*

Cisco strolled into S.T.A.R. Labs ready to get back to work. He was encouraged by the progress that the team had made, and felt that, with Tommy there, they could figure out how the past would continue to change. He walked into the main lab to find Julian, Wells, and Joe, all with blank expressions on their faces.

"Guys... what's wrong?" Cisco intuitively asked.

"Tommy's gone," Joe replied.

"Gone?" Cisco responded. "What do you mean, gone? What do you..." Cisco stopped himself and thought for a moment, and realized something horrific. "How much do you guys remember Tommy?"

"Honestly, not much," Julian replied. "I remember things briefly, but it feels like different memories keep flooding my mind."

"Why was he even here?" Wells asked gruffly.

"He was here because of his ex-girlfriend," Cisco replied weakly.

"He was?" Julian asked. "I... I don't remember."

"That's because the past must have changed," Cisco said. "I don't... how do we track Barry down if he keeps changing the past?"

"Can you check the headlines from twenty years ago?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, I'm on it," Cisco replied. He pulled up newspapers in Miami, and much hadn't changed. "His ex was still killed... but... wait a minute..." He typed furiously, and then looked intently on the screen in front of him.

"What is it Cisco?" Joe asked.

"Power Rangers were defeated by masked man in yellow, red ranger goes missing."

"Masked man in yellow?" Wells asked.

"Cisco... you don't think..." Joe's voice trembled.

"Of course... why didn't I think about this before," Cisco replied. "When Barry went back to save his parents, reverse-flash was imprisoned. At least, until Barry went to restore the timeline. What if Thawne went back in time after he killed Barry's mom?"

"But how?" Joe asked. "The whole reason why Thawne built the particle accelerator in the first place was to help him get back to his original timeline. He couldn't time travel, he wasn't fast enough."

"Why, anything," Julian replied. "The timeline is jumbled, everything is jumbled, all because of flashpoint, remember."

"So what do we do now?" Wells asked.

"I'm going to keep perusing the headlines," Cisco replied. "Maybe there's a way we can find the old power rangers, get an idea for how the timeline has shifted. Though, that won't really matter if we don't know how to get back to where Barry is."

"Is there anyway you could open a breach to that time?" Joe asked.

"No... I can traverse different earths, not times," Cisco replied.

"Then we're stuck," Wells said flatly. However, Cisco perked up as he considered an idea.

"Not necessarily," he said, a smile creeping on his face. "But we do have another speedster. One that's faster than Barry."

"No," Joe argued. "You're not sending Wally..."

"Joe, do you want Barry back or not?" Cisco shot back. "Look, we don't even know if he can do it. But we can figure out some intel, and then if it makes sense, we can try sending Wally back."

"I can't lose another son!" Joe shouted back.

"You won't lose him, Joe," Wells added.

"How do you know that?" He challenged. "Tell me this Harry, would you send your daughter? Would you send Jesse?" Wells paused for a moment, and then answered.

"No."

"See," Joe replied.

"But," Wells interrupted. "Just because I've said no doesn't mean she doesn't go off and do it anyway. Honestly, it'll be up to Wally."

"What's up to me?" Wally asked, walking into the room.

"Don't Cisco..."

"He deserves the choice, Joe," Cisco argued. "And I'm going to tell him. In the mean time, find the former rangers." Joe was about to fire back, but Wally interrupted him.

"Dad... it's ok. Go and find the rangers."

*Miami, FL – 1997*

The morphed rangers and Barry tracked Ethan to the edge of the city, hoping against hope that they could find Kim before he killed her. They found their way to the old orange bowl, and the signal from Billy's device read that he was underneath it. They made their way below the stadium, into the massive structure's basement. They swept through each room, finding nothing. That is, until they made their way to an entrance to one of the storage spaces.

"Guys, be ready," Barry warned. "Thawne is really dangerous, and he's incredibly capable of murder."

"We know," Tommy replied. "Open the door." They did, and rushed in, only to find something they didn't expect.

"What is that?" Rocky asked, gazing at a round, metal structure, big enough for a man to enter it.

"It looks like the particle accelerator isn't the only thing Thawne is trying to use from the future," Barry replied.

"Right you are, Flash," a voice said from the corner. Out came Thawne, again in the appearance of Ethan. He wore his trademark yellow suit, his eyes piercing through Barry. "This is a time sphere... a rather neat innovation from the future. Rip Hunter himself invented it."

"Who's Rip Hunter?" Tanya asked.

"Long story," Barry replied. "All you need to know is he is a time traveler, one who protects the timeline. Something you haven't done, Thawne."

"Who are you to lecture me on protecting time?" Thawne snarled. "Or have you forgotten that this is your fault to begin with."

"It was my fault to take the power of god in my own hands, it's not my fault that you're a sadistic murderer. Now, tell us where Kim is."

"Or what?" Thawne chuckled. "You'll kill me?"

"I'll stop you," Barry challenged. "Like everytime before."

"Not this time. This time, my plan will go off without a hitch."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Tommy replied, and then shot at the speedster with his zeo blaster. Thawne quickly dodged it, and then sped out of the room. Before Barry could chase after him, a shot rang out, presumably from a blaster, which brought down part of the building on them. Barry helped grab some of the rangers to save them from the blast, and once they were out of the storage room, they slowly got to their feet.

"You guys ok?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, we're doing ok," Jason replied.

"Wait, where's Tommy?" Kat asked. Barry looked around and realized that the red ranger was no where to be found.

"Oh no," Barry sighed. "I'm going after them." In a flash, he sped off, leaving the other five there.

"Wait!" Jason cried, but it was too late. "Power down." The other rangers followed, leaving them unmorphed.

"What do we do?" Adam asked.

"I don't know," Jason replied.

"We'll find them, Jase," Kat encouraged, but it wasn't enough to remove the concern from his face. Little did they know, Thawne was merely in another part of the complex. Next to the Orange Bowl was Hard Rock Stadium, home of the Florida Marlins. Kimberly was tied to a chair in one of the press boxes, when suddenly Tommy was placed right by her. His powers had faded due to the damage he sustained, leaving him unmorphed and barely conscious. He also was tied to a chair, a few feet from her.

"Tommy?" She gasped. He looked up slowly, his eyes fighting the urge to slip into unconsciousness.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

"The happy couple reunited," Thawne cackled.

"Why are you doing this, Ethan?" Kim pleaded.

"Still torn between two men, my dear?" Thawne taunted.

"Answer her..." Tommy slurred, gaining a little of his strength. "Or..."

"Or what? You'll hurt me? Kill me? I'm pretty sure there's nothing you can do to me, power ranger." He grinned at his two captives, and paced around. "Ethan, my dear, is dead. Has been for a while, actually. About a week after you sent that break-up letter."

"How could you..."

"It was simple, actually," he confessed. "And perfect. You were hurting, and you didn't pick up any of the differences in who we were. I guess you really didn't know Ethan, did you?"

"I don't get it," Tommy interjected. "How did you become him? And why do it in the first place? Why play this game?"

"The speed force doesn't exactly like it when speedsters mess with time. But if I appeared as someone else... an innocent, like a gold-medal winning sprinter? I'd go unnoticed. Only small little ripples in time, the majority of the world unconscious to my schemes. So I killed him and assumed his identity, using a technology from my time. I assumed his life. And I thought I was out of the woods... ready to get my revenge."

"Until Barry showed up," Kim realized.

"You're smarter than I thought," Thawne snarled.

"Why keep him close?" Kim asked.

"Because I wanted to keep an eye on him," Thawne confessed. "I knew that if he was here, it wasn't by his own choice. I knew it had to be something else. So, I watched him. I spent time with him, made sure that he built trust with you. I didn't think he would pick up on my trail. But then, you went ahead and told him your secret."

"What secret..."

"That you were a ranger."

"How did you..."

"I know all about the past! I knew all about you, pink ranger, and I knew if I could just get him believing he was looking in all the wrong places about them, he wouldn't have a chance. But you cracked under the pressure."

"No, she didn't," Tommy interrupted. "She did what she's always done, bring evil to justice. Even if she didn't know it."

"Justice," he cackled. "The only justice is that you both will be dead by morning, and I'll have a new identity to assume. I only need you for a few more hours, and then I'll make sure no one will ever find you again."

Back outside the Orange Bowl, Barry returned to the other rangers. "I don't understand," he gasped. "I lost his signal. They are no where to be found."

"How are we going to find them?" Tanya asked. Almost as soon as she asked the question, a blue light shined behind Barry. Barry turned, and they all looked to find a blue portal. A streak appeared, which in turn became Wally West, dressed in his 'Kid Flash' garb.

"Wally?" Barry asked. Wally grinned wide, as did Barry, and they embraced.

"Oh man, we thought you were gone forever!" Wally exclaimed, holding his adopted brother tightly. "But Cisco found a way to find you."

"Thanks for not giving up," Barry replied. "How did you find me?"

"These two," He pointed over towards Jason and Kat. "Well... the you twenty years from now."

"I don't..." Jason stammered.

"It's a long story," Wally replied. "Here's what you need to know. Tommy Oliver disappeared for nearly fifteen years, and then reappeared to run as a congressman. Your relationship was estranged, he's treated you coldly since he re-appeared. At least... that was according to the last change in the timeline."

"Wait... how do you know about them..."

"Because the timeline keeps changing, it sets and then resets," Wally interrupted Barry. "Tommy was in our labs just a few days ago, inquiring about Kimberly's death."

"Wait, Kimberly dies?" Jason gasped.

"It's gotta be Thawne," Barry replied. "And my being here must keep changing it. Kim dies because of Thawne, but because we worked together," he said pointing to the rangers, "Tommy gets captured, and Thawne assumes his identity."

"But how does he do it?" Adam asked.

"He has this tech from his world," Barry replied. "He can take the DNA of any person and replicate it on himself."

"Why would he want to take Tommy's identity?" Kat asked, concern laced in her voice.

"I don't know," Wally replied. "Our best guess is that he's aiming for something big. Maybe trying to rise to greater power?"

"The Legends talked of him joining forces with other evil men," Barry said. "Maybe it's part of their bigger ploy. I mean, he told us he used Rip Hunter's tech to travel through time..." Barry stopped himself for a moment.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"I've got an idea," Barry smiled.

To be continued...

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!

\- Googz333


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for reading along! This is the last chapter. Hope you have enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

All Things New - Chapter 10

*Central City – 2017*

"Do you think Wally made it there?" Cisco asked.

"You shouldn't be the one asking me that question, Cisco," Joe retorted. "You assured me that he'd come back."

"He assured you that he would do everything he could to get him there," Wells interjected gruffly.

"Look... I feel pretty confident he's going to make it back," Cisco replied. Julian nodded his agreement.

"Dad?" A voice, undoubtedly Iris', rang from outside the main lab. She walked in to find the four men deliberating. "What is going on, where is Wally?"

"We... umm..." Joe fumbled.

"We sent Wally back to get Barry home, and to set the timeline back to the way it's supposed to be," Cisco replied.

"What?" Iris asked, a hint of anger seeping through. "Isn't that what the speed force warned us against after Barry did it?"

"This is different," Wells defended. "Someone is messing with time."

"I wouldn't say messing with time," another voice said, also a recognizable one.

"Is that..."

"Tommy?" Cisco replied, seeing his form walk through the door. "You're back. Are you here to grieve your lost love? Or are you here to gloat?"

"Cisco, what are you talking about?" Iris asked.

"Miss West, or, should I say, West-Allen," Tommy interjected. "Let me put it this way... the last time I was here, Eddie nearly ended me. But with the help of some magic, and some trickery, I'm back on top. And now I'll have my revenge."

"Oh my gosh..." Iris stated, realizing his true nature.

"Thawne," Cisco muttered.

"That's right, Cisco," Tommy replied. "You know... you were always my prized pupil. Still are. Tell me... what do you think happens when you cross a zeo crystal with a speedster?"

"Zeo crystal?" Joe asked.

"I'll show you. Zeo Ranger V, Red!" In a flash, he morphed. But the zeo armor was different... it was bulked up, electricity sparkling off the suit. "Now... I'll finish what I started, in making the Flash's life a living hell!"

*Miami, FL – 2017*

"Billy, you're sure this will work?" Jason asked into his communicator.

"Affirmative," Billy's voice rang through the device. "Sorry for the unexpected glitch, guys."

"Billy, you've done more than enough," Barry affirmed. "Thank you for all your help."

"No problem, Barry. Now, go get this Reverse-Flash guy. Billy out." Jason held the improved device up to read if there was any activity.

"I got something," Jason replied.

"Is it Thawne?" Wally asked.

"No, it's Tommy's communicator," Jason replied. "Billy re-calibrated the device so that it could read the signals coming from them.

"Man, is there anything Billy can't do?" Barry asked.

"I've wondered the same thing since I arrived," Tanya replied. "Where are they?"

"Well, Tommy at least is in the baseball stadium, and judging from the readout, they're in one of the upper parts of it," Jason said.

"Maybe a press box?" Rocky thought aloud.

"Yeah, somewhere contained would make sense," Adam added.

"But why would he take them there?" Kat asked.

"Thawne is always a step ahead," Barry explained. "Whatever he is doing with them there, it's probably because we've found his plans for a particle accelerator."

"And my guess is, since the timeline changed in the future, Tommy was never captured until Barry intervened," Wally added.

"Well..." Jason interjected. "Should we go find him?"

"I think a visit from the power rangers is in order," Barry smiled. "But only after Kid Flash makes an appearance."

In the press box, Thawne readied a device that looked like a large cable with two pointed ends, and attached the one end to Tommy, who led out an audible gasp. "It's ok, Tommy, soon it will all be over, and I will lay you to rest alongside your precious Kimberly," Thawne taunted.

"Why are you doing this?" Kim asked.

"Per usual, I have to change my plans because of the Flash," Thawne replied. Before he could explain any more of his plot, A red streak of lightning came in and out, and Tommy and Kim were no longer in their restraints. "No!" The Reverse-Flash sped after the speedster and came to the open field of the stadium, the lights illuminating the darkened space. In front of him was Tommy and Kim, as well as a speedster he didn't recognize.

"You should have never tried to mess with time," Wally accused.

"Who are you?" Thawne questioned.

"That would be Kid Flash," Barry answered from behind him. "You know, Kim... I lied to you before."

"What..." Kim stammered.

"I said I was the fastest man alive," Barry continued. "But truthfully, Wally is faster."

"It doesn't matter," Thawne interjected. "I'm still plenty fast to continue my plans!" Before Thawne could do anything else, however, the rangers teleported in and began firing their zeo blasters at him. Adam got a direct hit before Thawne could realize what was happening, the force of the blast knocking him down. Before he could do anything else, Wally sped towards him and landed a strike on his face, sending the speedster flying. Wally tried to follow up the blow, but Reverse-Flash countered with a knee to his gut, leaving him on the ground writhing in pain.

"You can't stop me Flash!" Thawne taunted, speeding out of the stadium. However, as he went towards the exit, he found Jason morphed as the gold ranger, who used his staff to blast him to the ground.

"Nice shot, Jason," Barry smiled, looking down at the unconscious speedster.

"No problem," he replied. Kim and Tommy ran over, with Kim hugging the gold ranger. "You guys ok?" Kim nodded, with Tommy giving him a knowing look. Before anyone could do anything else, a blue portal appeared once again.

"What the..." Rocky started. "Another one of you guys is coming, aren't you?"

"I'm not sure," Barry replied. They very quickly found out, as a deformed speedster in black appeared. His face was more skeleton than human flesh, and the expression on it was terror and anger.

"What is that?" Kat asked.

"Zoom..." Barry said faintly. The black flash sped over towards Thawne, which caused the whole group to jump in fear. He snarled as he stood over the Reverse-Flash, who started to come to. He moved to his knees, only to hear the heavy breath of the terror that stood above him. He looked over to see the black material that covered his legs, and before he could make any sound, the black flash grabbed him and sped back into the vortex from where he came.

"It's over," Tommy muttered. Kim slowly found herself drifting towards him, putting her arms around his mid-section. The rest of the rangers powered down, and all smiled at seeing the pair like this, along with the threat of Thawne no longer an issue. However, the portal remained open, and soon another figure walked through it. One that was very familiar to Barry.

"Mom." He whispered.

"My beautiful boy," she replied. The rangers all looked at Barry as a tear slid down his face, his mask no longer concealing it. "You have done well. You restored the timeline to what it should be."

"What about Wally?" Barry asked. "You didn't send him, you sent me. Will there be any punishment for him? I will take any..."

"Wally was responding to changes in the timeline, that's all," the speed force, disguised as Barry's mother, replied.

"I don't understand, though," Barry continued. "If Thawne is captured here, does he ever find and kill Wells? And how is the Black Flash still alive after what Savitar did to him?"

"Certain things will be revealed in time, my dear," she answered. "What you need to know now is that you and Wally have saved time. And you can come home, to be the hero that Central City needs."

"Can you give us a minute?" Barry asked.

"Of course," Nora said.

The pair of speedsters looked to the unmorphed rangers, all with smiles, yet sad eyes. They knew this was it, that it was time to say goodbye.

"Barry," Kim said, stepping away from Tommy. "Thank you." She wrapped him in a big hug.

"I'm sorry about Ethan..."

"Don't be sorry," Kim quickly interrupted him. She let go, but stayed close to him, looking him in the eyes. "Apparently I only dated him for a week before he died... before Thawne took him."

"Look, don't beat yourself up about that," Barry replied. "Thawne is good at throwing people off the scent."

"I'll try not too," she said. "Besides... this whole thing has re-opened my eyes to my old life." She glanced over her shoulder, her eyes meeting Tommy's. Tommy wandered over now, and extended his hand.

"Thanks Barry," he said. "For everything."

"No problem," Barry replied. "It was a heck of a team up," he smiled. "It's been fun guys. Wally, you ready?"

"No doubt," Wally answered. "It was good meeting you all." The pair put their masks back on and stepped in front of the vortex, where Nora Allen stood.

"On your marks," Barry started.

"Get set," Wally replied.

"Go!"

*Central City – 2017*

The pair of speedsters arrived in the middle of S.T.A.R Labs, where Cisco was sitting down at a computer station by himself. He looked up to see the pair, joy washing over him as he saw his friend unharmed.

"Barry..." he stammered.

"It's good to see you old friend," Barry smiled. Cisco got up and embraced him, Wally smiling as he stood beside them. Footsteps could be heard in the corridor, and in the doorway arrived someone Barry had been waiting to see for a long time.

"Iris," he said weakly. On impulse, she ran with as much force as she could muster, throwing her arms around him, almost forcibly separating him and Cisco.

"Is it really you?" She asked.

"I'll show you," he replied, then giving her a deep, passionate kiss.

"Ummm... guys... you know, Iris isn't the only one happy to see you," Cisco chided. The pair chuckled, and turned towards Cisco and Wally. They were soon joined by the rest of team Flash, and hugs and handshakes went all around as they rejoiced in the return of their long lost friend, brother, fiance, and son.

"So... has the timeline been restored?" Barry asked, interrupting the joy-filled celebration.

"From what I can remember," Cisco replied. "But the memories are fading quickly. We were about to get ripped to shreds by Thawne, who was posing as Dr. Oliver. And then, poof... he was gone. And I barely remember anything else about them."

"That reminds me... how did Thawne go back to 1997 without messing anything up here?" Barry wondered.

"My guess..." Harry interjected. "Time remnant. Somehow, that extra tussle from flash point allowed him to make one, or he was able to use one after teaming up with those other guys that the Legends had to face." Barry nodded at the plausible explanation, but then thought of another concern.

"Look up Kimberly Hart," Barry requested. Iris gave a concerned look, which Barry replied to, "Don't worry, she was just someone I met while I was in the past."

Cisco sat down briefly and typed in the name, and after a few moments, he found something. "Hey Barry, all articles about Kimberly Hart end around July of 1997.

"Oh no..." Barry said aloud. "Did she..."

"She quit the pan-global gymnastics team, moved back to Angel Grove," Iris replied.

"Yeah... that's what this article says," Cisco confirmed.

"You don't remember that?" Iris inquired, the tone in her voice rising.

"Uhh... why would I?" Barry asked.

"She's the reason why I wanted to get into gymnastics, and then it was a big deal when she quit!" She shared excitedly.

"Huh," Barry shrugged.

"So... you met her back in 1997?"

"I did... and I think I know why she quit," he smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Iris asked.

"It's all about a guy," Barry replied. "Listen... maybe we can catch up and I can fill you in about her, and about my journey on a walk... does that sound good?"

"Barry, wait," Harry stopped them. "We need to run tests on you, make sure everything..."

"Harry," Cisco and Joe both interjected.

"The boy's been gone for a long time," Joe continued. "Let him talk with his fiance before you get all weird about stuff.

"Fine," Wells replied gruffly. "Allen... it's good to have you back."

"Thanks Harry," he replied. The soon-to-be wed couple left arm in arm, and went to the park in Central City.

As they walked he caught her up on everything he experienced, including getting to work with the power rangers.

"So you got to work with them? And Kimberly Hart... THE Kimberly Hart, was the original pink ranger?"

"Crazy, right? I got to team-up with some of the greatest heroes we've ever heard about."

"Not only team-up, but it sounds like you saved their lives," Iris replied.

"Only because I put them in that place to begin with," Barry mused. "At least this time, we restored what was broken."

"Barry, you need to stop beating yourself up," Iris said. "You made a mistake, but the speed force allowed you to make all things new. You defeated Savitar, you caught Thawne, you saved their lives. And everything is as it should be."

"Yeah... I guess. But what about H.R?"

"H.R. sacrificed himself so I could live. I can never repay that debt, but I don't think he would want me too." She then looked over to Barry and grabbed his hand. "I don't think it's a debt you could repay either."

They walked over to the playground and saw a couple of kids playing on it, probably about ages 8 and 6, one boy and one girl. They smiled seeing the pair of children playing so happily.

"When I was in the past, I was really tempted to tell my mom everything," Barry started. "I saw her, with me as a young boy, playing on this playground. It took everything not to tell her." A tear slid from his eye, thinking back about his mom.

"Barry, I know that if your mom was here right now, she'd tell you how proud she was of you," Iris consoled. "Her son... a hero."

"Thanks Iris," Barry smiled, his eyes still glistening. "I'm so glad to be back with you."

"Barry Allen?" A voice asked behind them. Barry quickly rubbed his eyes to clear them of any tears, and then turned around, only to be shocked by who he saw. "You haven't aged a day."

"Tommy?" Barry gawked. "How..."

"We thought we might find you here in Central City," Tommy replied. "You must be Iris."

"I am, and you are?"

"Tommy Oliver, and this..." He started, waving over to someone.

"Oh my gosh," Iris interjected. "You're Kimberly Hart!" Both Barry and Iris were in shock as the petite woman wandered over.

"Actually, Kimberly Oliver," She smiled as Tommy put her arm around her. "As beautiful as you looked on Barry's iphone, you're even more gorgeous in person."

"Thanks," Iris blushed. "You told them about me?" Barry shrugged, a smile on his face. Suddenly, the two kids on the playground ran over to the pair of former rangers, yelling "Mommy" and "Dad." Barry realized suddenly why they were here.

"These are your children?" Barry asked.

"Yes," Tommy answered. "If you hadn't arrived twenty years ago, none of us would be here today. Kids, this is Barry Allen and Iris West."

"Soon to be 'Allen,'" Kim squealed.

"Barry?" the eight year old asked inquisitively.

"Yeah... you have something against the name Barry?" He joked.

"No... it's just... Barry's my name too," the he replied, the statement causing Barry and Iris's eyes to widen.

"Barry and Iris, we want you to meet our son, Barry Jason Oliver, and our daughter, Iris Trini Oliver."

"Thanks for sacrificing for us all those years ago," Kim added, a tear coming to her eye. "Although... I guess for you, it's been a blink of an eye."

"Or a Fla..." Tommy began, but suddenly there was an explosion, causing the Oliver family and Barry and Iris to turn and see smoke rising from downtown.

"You know... a while back, the power rangers teamed up with this guy," Tommy continued. "We thought he was a bit out of his depth, but before we knew it, he was able to help them save the day.'"

"It looks like Central City could use a hero like him," Kim added.

"Yes we could," Iris affirmed, looking into Barry's eyes. Barry looked into the distance at the smoke and grinned, a spark in his eyes. And without warning he sped off into the distance, the Oliver kids amazed at what they just saw.

"Did you see that?" Barry Oliver asked.

"Yes, we did..." Kim answered with a smile.

"He's the Flash," Tommy continued. "And he's the fastest man alive."

 **The End.**

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!

\- Googz333


End file.
